This invention relates to a sizing agent or binder for glass fibers.
As conventional sizing agents for glass fibers, there have been proposed many materials such as starch, modified starch, dextrin, amylose, carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinyl alcohol and the like.
However, such a conventional sizing agent for glass fibers, for example starch, requires a long time to prepare an useful solution. Further, the solution is poor in stability.
Carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinyl alcohol and the like have the problem that they are hardly decomposed during the thermaly removing process and resultantly deoiling becomes incomplete or a long time treatment is required to completely decompose them.
The object of the present invention is to solve such a problem and to provide a sizing agent for glass fibers, which is easily dissolved in water and can be decomposed in the deoiling process at a relatively low temperature for a short time.
Further, the object of the present invention is to provide a sizing agent for glass fibers, which has a superior film forming ability and gives a film easily even under highly humid condition to prevent abrasion between the filaments.